


Regrouping

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where does Sophie go after the Maltese Falcon Job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrouping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/gifts).



> Date Written: 25 February 2010  
> Word Count: 560
> 
> Spoilers: Takes place after Season 2, so everything we know is fair game.
> 
> Author's Disclaimer: "Leverage," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Dean Devlin, Electric Entertainment, and Turner Network Television (TNT). This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Leverage," TNT, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I have a weakness for Sophie Devereaux. I like getting inside her mind. That's really about all there is to it. The secondary prompt in this piece is "Leverage, Parker/Sophie, return" from femslash_today's [fireworks 10: the annual f_t porn battle](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/291881.html).
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always pulling through in the end…
> 
> Beta: shatterpath
> 
> Archiving: Only on AO3 &amp; ShatterStorm Productions. All others MUST request permission first.

Parker touching? Willingly?

The thought still boggles my mind. Just what did Tara do to make that sweet little antisocial thief of mine social? I feel the flush heating my cheeks at the realization of my possessiveness. It's not my place to make that call, not after the way I left. Never let it be said that I don't make dramatic entrances and exits.

After Nate let Sterling arrest him as a deal to let the rest of us go free, we scattered to the four winds once again. It's funny how we seem to need to do that on a yearly basis. I'm still not completely sure what the hell Nate was up to, but that kiss of his had me confused enough to retreat to my villa in Tuscany.

It's been two weeks and I haven't heard from any of them. I did see a report that Nate had been hurt somehow in that last damned job, but that was the last I heard of it. No one else was responding to my calls, and I wasn't about to call Sterling and ask him.

Sighing heavily, I shift on the stone wall and stare out at the sun setting over the water. The flowers I purchased from the market are throwing off a heady blend that further soothes my still-frazzled nerves. It doesn't matter anymore. I can't be what Nate needs, not if I want to take care of Sophie first.

The sensation of arms wrapping around my waist from behind startles me, but only momentarily as I catch a whiff of Ivory soap. Relaxing slightly, I don't move until my visitor is comfortable behind me. As her legs stretch out to either side of my own, I lean back slightly.

"I was worried," finally slips past my lips when the silence is too much.

"Had to check on Nate. Sterling's not taking any chances with him." She stops me from turning to face her and rests her chin on my shoulder. "He's okay. It looked worse than it was. Typical of a gut shot wound."

She sounds like Eliot and the thought suddenly makes me giggle hysterically. Before I know what's happened, she's standing in front of me, holding me close and murmuring softly. When the frustrated, impotent tears finally stop, my eyes lift to meet hers.

"You didn't--"

The words are cut off as she kisses me. "I did. I missed you, you know. Don't ever leave like that again, Sophie. Please?"

"Parker, I--"

"No, you don't understand. None of us are the same when you're gone. You hold us together, you hold _me_ together. Tara was great and all, but she's not you." She drops little kisses along my lips and cheeks. "Don't you get it? I don't touch people willingly, Sophie, but I want to touch you."

Cupping her face in my hands, I press my lips to hers, deepening the kiss as soon as she allows it. Somehow, my sweet Parker has found what I've been searching for: my reason for being in this world. If she can make such a major change, so can I.

"You never have to ask to touch me, Parker," I murmur huskily and genuinely smile for the first time in a great many months. "Let me take you inside, where there's a bit more privacy."

[](http://tinypic.com)  
[Original picture](http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3255/2728032184_a35f534796.jpg) gathered from [this post](http://muse-prompts.dreamwidth.org/6790.html) on [](http://muse-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**muse_prompts**](http://muse-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
